Girl at HOGWARTS
by Asha-Rose18
Summary: I am a girl and I hate my all-girls' school. So i've decided to change to the school next door with the help of some friends-yeah, not my best idea to date but it's my story!-oh and someone is trying to kill me...and i think i'm falling in love...read!
1. Chapter 1

**Girl at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1: Forgive me, i'm being sardonic.**

This is my, well, not first, but the first one i plan to actually complete- probably -so yeah...give it a chance.

It's very different and AU, so if you're going to ask me why this is this and that is that, don't say i didn't tell you so beforehand, but yeah, you're still free to ask me the same questions and i will still try to answer!!

Hope you all like it as it took me a while to get the story straight...happy readings!

***

Disclaimer: It's JK Rowling's, not mine..mother swear :)

***

**Chapter 1: Forgive me, i'm being sardonic**

It's ironic, isn't it? How I've spent most of my school life trapped inside janitor closets, when technically, I was quite allergic to dirt and muck "Ah-Choo!" …sorry, that was me, sniffing in a cubbyhole corner in one of Marga's dirty closets. Not only was it filled with dusty brooms, damp mops and dirty water buckets, it also had all sorts of insects and pests hanging on the wall. The smell was unbearable, but until Ginny could find me, I would be stuck here.

Do you want to know something else that's ironic? The fact that I keep wishing I could just be a boy instead, because I was a _girl_. Wipe that silly grin off your faces; I am one-hundred  
percent girl. There is no want in me for _another_ girl, which in my opinion is quite disgusting, forgive me. Okay, so I was not so much a girl as that lug, Pansy Parkinson, but I _am_ a girl. I have boobs, knobby, weak knees and long strands of frizz I have to call hair.

"Hermione?" was that the answer to my prayers of the day? For Ginny to find me before I died of putrid smells and dust? Ah, her coarse voice sounded like a bell in a growling storm. "Hermione!?"

"I'm here…" I said, choking on my words. I could hardly breathe. "Ginny!"

Did she hear me? Was it Ginny? If it wasn't, then I'm already dead. I had to hold my breath again, trying not to breathe in anything. I was losing my consciousness fast. I think Pansy meant business this time; maybe she was going to kill me. It's not like anyone would care anyway, my housemates didn't, the Wizarding society doesn't and this world doesn't. Only Ginny did, and with any luck, her brother, Ron.

A gush of fresh air entered my nostrils, and I breathed it in gratefully. My eyes had looked away from the glaring light, so I couldn't see who freed me.

"Hermione!" It was Ginny. Thank Merlin…soft hands wrapped around me and pulled me out of the dirty closet. "What the hell did that-that _hag_ do now!? Leave you to die?" her nostrils were flaring. She looked as angry as her fiery mane of red hair.

I breathed a deep gush of air, filling my lungs with it till I was sure I would live. Sometimes, you only learn to appreciate something when it is taken away from you. I've never felt so grateful for clean air before, I should thank Pansy someday…and teach her my lesson by locking her in a dirty locker like she did, and probably throw away the magic key.

"Where's your wand?" Ginny sounded like she was scolding, which she was, probably.

"I don't know…" I said quietly. I remembered one of the barbaric-looking girls kicking it out of my hand, but I didn't see where it went. "I think it's gone again"

"_Accio_ Hermione's wand" Ginny said, wand out. After about fifteen minutes, my wand came flying into Ginny's hand. She put it in mine. "Hermione, why do you put up with them? You're smart and brave…that airhead, Pansy, shouldn't be stepping on you like that"

"Technically, it was Henrietta and Margaritte who stepped on me…Pansy shoved me in" I know she was just trying to help, but I couldn't help being sarcastic. I just came out of a near-death situation…she shouldn't be scolding me until she had dragged me to the hospital wing for a check-up, and probably some therapy. I could use some therapy, some near-death and she's-trying-to-kill-me therapy.

"Oh Haha…is that the thanks I get for saving your life…_again?_" she just had to let that out of her system, did she? Okay, so I did owe her quite a large debt of life- savings but you have to understand, my life is _always_ in constant jeopardy in this nasty, girl-infested school. Only Ginny has ever been nice to me here, and some of the Professors…I'm pretty sure Professor Dimples, our potions teacher, wants my head on a platter. Don't let that name of hers fool you…her first name is _Evil_lyn…if that isn't the most obvious tribute to evil, I don't know what is.

Back to our conversation, "Thanks…" I muttered from the floor. Yes, I know it's dirty but after spending a lifetime in that hellhole of a janitor's closet, the floor looked like a soft bed of roses, or maybe not. It was pretty welcome, though.

Ginny sighed at me and patted my frizzy mane. "Hermione, I'm getting more worried every year" I had to look up at her "Pansy's pranks are getting more—

—Obvious of her real intentions?" I supplied for her, breathing in another gush of air. Ahh, it felt good to breathe. My bestfriend's red brows mashed into her face, giving her a confused look…clearly, she didn't understand what I meant.

"What real intentions?" she finally asked.

"That she really is out to get me and the only reason I'm still alive is because you're such a nice friend and you always spoil her plot" wow, see, air really did do well for you. I just said that awfully long sentence in one go. Ginny looked like she was about to burst out laughing. What the heck, I laughed first. Soon we were both laughing, sprawled on the corridor floor like two students who had gone out of their minds.

Ginny gasped for some much needed oxygen and got up. "Come on, we'll be late for Defense" she put out a hand for me to grasp.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I took her hand in one quick motion and stood up. I had to pass my homework or my perfect grade would be gone for good. Quickly dusting my robes, I started walking in the direction for first period with Ginny.

"Wow, your grades really make a good incentive for you, now to channel that into your fight against the evil witch, Pansy Parkinson" Ginny said while I gave her a sarcastic sort of smile. Haha…that is so funny. She made my grades sound like spinach to Popeye, but of course Ginny wouldn't know who Popeye is (believe me, I tried…)

"Less talking, more walking" I said, and she cracked up. But she kept walking. And that way, we both headed for first period.

That, my friends, is what first period looks like to me at the Hagwarts Academy of Witchcraft.

***

* * *

"Why, you're still alive" I rolled my eyes at Pansy while Ginny and I were walking to the great hall for lunch. My defense homework was a success; I passed it on time. Maybe grades _were_ like steroids to me, good to know, now how to use that against this sad excuse for a witch. "I was so sure I'd get you that time"

I was going to go the high road and walk away, but someone had to stand up to her sooner or later, and I think no one else but I would. Good thing I was Gryffindor. I stopped and grinned at her "That's too bad, maybe you'd succeed if you had something more than sawdust for a brain" Ginny was proud of me, I could tell, but now we were in a _lot_ of trouble. Why did I have to open my mouth at all? Pansy's face was contorted into an ugly frown. Obviously, she didn't appreciate me calling her sawdust brain. Her cronies were already ready to take me apart limb by limb; they were just waiting for Pansy's signal.

"_I_ have sawdust for a brain? You're the one who got trapped in a closet _without_ your wand!" her pug-shaped nostrils were flaring. Her knuckles were balled into tight fists, making her bones stand out of the skin. She glared at me like she had done tons of times before. It wasn't that I was scared, I was nervous for Ginny. She shouldn't be part of this fight. It's mine.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be part of this" I whispered at my bestfriend.

"I became part of this when I saved you the first time, remember?" she bit back, her eyes narrowing at the pug face shaking in front of them.

"Yes, but, it's me they want" I pleaded. Ginny shouldn't be a part of this. She was a brilliant witch; she didn't deserve to be locked up in closets like me.

"And that is why I have to be part of it…" she retorted "because you can't make it alone, now _stop_ talking" she dismissed our conversation, and I shrugged. "Stop arguing, okay? We should be against _her_, not each other"

"Okay, if you two are done with that touching show, Henrietta, Margaritte!" the two monster-sized girls flexed their fists at us, and took out their wands. I held mine inside my robes at ready. If someone was going to catch us, I'd rather they didn't see me with my wand. That meant detention, and I've _never _had detention. Ginny was much braver though, she held her wand out for everyone to see. Everyone who knew her knew about her wicked bat bogey hex, which was presumably taught to her by her twin brothers who were studying at Hogwarts.

I haven't even got to hex Pansy when the headmaster herself came out. "What's the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall looked outraged "you five, my office, and I mean now!"

I gave Pansy a deathly glare. She returned it with kind. Ginny was glaring too. Only Henrietta and Margaritte looked stupidly ahead while we followed the headmaster, which was obvious. We could've clobbered Pansy and hidden the body while no one was looking, but apparently killing was _still_ against the rules, regardless of what Pansy thought. Besides, they would find evidence all over the body. I wouldn't want to be imprisoned for killing a git.

"This is all your fault, mudblood" she muttered. Only Ginny and I heard it. We focused our glares even more at her.

"_You_ deserve Azkaban for attempted murder, Parkinson" Ginny bit out.

Pansy scoffed. Ginny scowled, and I pushed her away before she killed the pug. Two misfortunes already and I haven't even eaten lunch yet. Whoopee me.

***

* * *

"Whew, that was lucky" Ginny said from my bed, combing her hand through her red hair.

"A warning is quite lucky, I suppose" I said, pulling up my pajamas till just below my bellybutton "Now, If Pansy were to jump off a cliff on her own accord, _that_ would be even luckier"

"Yes, that would be lucky, but I don't think Pansy would be doing _that_ anytime soon" Ginny had just crushed my fantasies of a world without Pansy Parkinson with a single sentence, but I guess she was right. Pansy wasn't going anywhere, especially nowhere near any perilous-looking cliffs.

The realization that I was stuck with Pansy for another few years was horrifying. Darn.

"I wish I could change schools…" I muttered dreamily, thinking of some bizarre universe without Pansy in it. Ginny laughed.

"And where would you go? France? Africa, perhaps?" she thought I was joking. Well, let me tell you, I was anything _but_ joking.

"Well," I started "Umm…don't laugh, okay?" she crossed her heart, but looked like she was already ready to laugh. Typical Ginny, laughing when you tell her not to. But, she did promise, and she was still waiting for me, so eventhough it sounded crazy even to me, I inhaled and then said "I think I want to go to Hogwarts and study there with the other boys" wow…breathing was very, very good. That was the second sentence I've said in one go all day.

Note to self: never make one Ginny Weasley promise not to laugh because believe me, she will. She bawled out on _my_ bed, her face going red each passing second. Ginny could laugh like a horse when she wanted, and now, she wanted to. "That, Hermione, is probably the funniest joke you've said all year"

I frowned, said "I'm serious", and she choked. Serves her right, I suppose, but I tapped her back anyway. See, I can be a good friend too.

"What? You want to enroll at _Hogwarts?_" now, she gaped incredulously, looking at me like I just said I wanted a sex change. Oh right, technically, I did. I nodded; no use denying it because I just confessed in the first place.

"Yes, that's right" I answered, quite peeved at her laughing at me, which she was still doing. She was laughing again at my brilliant plan. This time, she patted me on the back, her face straining not to laugh at my expense. "What?" I said defensively and she exhaled.

"Clearly, that little trip to Marga's closet has muddled your brain…" she said "it's okay, you can relax at Hogsmeade tomorrow"

"I don't want to go to Hogsmeade" I retorted, and pouted at her. I wasn't confused, I was determined.

She grinned that evil little Weasley grin. "Hogwarts' boys are coming" she said coyly, examining how I was going to react. The witch. She knew just what to expect but she wasn't getting it from me this time.

"So?" I managed out calmly.

"So…Harry Potter's going to be there, and _my_ _brother_, Ron…" one word: evil. Using her own brother against her bestfriend is just pure evil, but it worked everytime. She was grinning from ear to ear; quite sure she had me cornered. It was true, she had me at Hogwarts.

"Oh…and so?" I pushed on. Hah! I wasn't falling for it this time, but I did need some quills and a new book, maybe a new trinket I needed so badly?

The evil little red head was laughing again and it made me realize my face was not what I wanted it to be. Darn it, why couldn't I keep a poker face at times like this? "Suit yourself, but _I'm_ going so you'll have to mope here alone"

"You're my bestfriend and you would allow me to be left here alone while _you_ pranced around with that-that boy? That Harry Potter!?" I pretended to look incredulous and clutched my heart at a fake act of sadness "Oh, it breaks my heart" okay, so I wasn't the best actress, but you have to admit, that was good. It didn't fool Ginny though, she laughed at my drama act.

"Really Hermione, you should just go…there'd be a lot of boys there, lots of things to see" and it hit me, there _would_ be a lot of boys there. A lot of _Hogwarts'_ boys.

"That's right!" I cried in triumph "I could ask _them_ how to get into Hogwarts!"

She rolled her eyes at me; I was still grinning "Maybe Hogsmeade _was_ a bad idea…" she muttered but I didn't care. Anywhere away from Pansy was good enough for me. "Why couldn't you just agree to go there for the _boys?_ Every other girl does it…"

Uhh…because I had no time for boys… "I have no time for boys," I waved it away dismissively before she could react to it "Now, will you help me or not?"

"I will," she finally said "but I _still_ think it was doomed from the start _and_ it's a bad idea"

At least she agreed to help me. I rolled my eyes and kicked her out of my bed. I had to get enough sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, and I was not going to go through my big plans with bags under my eyes.

***

* * *

**Preview:**

"_Well, do you know anyone inside Hogwarts—she grinned wolfishly, and I rolled my eyes—that isn't your brother, you little witch"_

_She seemed to think it over "Hmm…" and a wider grin swept through her face, making me shake my head at her "There's Harry, he's a nice guy" ding ding ding, we have a winner. Harry was a perfect candidate. I met him last year and we took off right away; more importantly, he likes *ahem ahem* Ginny_

***

**More Girl at HOGWARTS in my next chapter****, yes I know it's AU and Hermione seems a bit different, but you'll see, it's not that bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Girl at Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: This is a good plan and Harry will help me.**

Hogwarts, in my opinion, is a very funny name. I mean, think about it, _HAG_warts was sort of acceptable, because hags were kind of like witches and some of them did have warts (*_wincing at a memory I'd rather not say*)_, but _HOG_warts? Okay, so hogs did have warts from time to time, that is true, but how did hogs get into the equation of witchcraft_ or_ wizardry, unless there used to be magical, talking pigs that could use magic wands. Whoever named our brother school must've had a fascination with hogs…and whoever named ours must've had a fascination with hags, or more likely, she _was_ one. Now could you imagine if I had named this school; it'd be called Pugwarts after my very dear Pansy _Pug_kinson. *sigh* I must really have a death wish because yes, that is sarcasm in my tone and I'm not afraid to use it, even if it always had an adverse effect on my person. Anyway, forget I said anything at all, I just really felt the need to relate.

Waking up the next morning, I felt refreshed once again. It was another Saturday, one of the best days of the week. Saturdays were great because I got to finish all my homework, study for the next lessons, and stay away from Slytherin killing sprees, most of which had only one potential victim, me. But this Saturday, things were much more important. I just cannot tolerate another day with Pansy, which was just sick and wrong.

"Hermione, why don't you just move to another all-girl school, or a mixed school?" Ginny said, walking with me as I paced right and left inside our room, thinking out my plan "Why does it have to be a _boy's_ school?" I stopped and looked at her.

"Because girls everywhere are the same" I explained "It doesn't matter which school they're from" Ginny shrugged, and I continued pacing.

"I suppose you're right" she sighed, making me stop in my tracks once again "You're really going through with this, are you?" I nodded and walked to her, patting her back.

"Yeah, I really, really want to…" she looked at me and I shrugged "What if the next time she locks me somewhere, you don't find me in time?"

"I always have" she argued.

"Yeah, I know that" I said "which is why she must hate you as much as she hates me, but you're different, you've got friends here, Pansy can't bother you—I, on the other hand, well, girls are too afraid of Pansy to talk to me…so, yeah…a boy's school would be a great new start"

Ginny sighed, but she didn't contradict me any longer, for which I was so very grateful "So, how are we going to do this, Mione?"

Ah, finally, change topic. Believe it or not, leaving was getting harder to do when I thought about leaving Ginny. We had this talk yesterday; she can't leave just because of me, so she stays, and I leave, and it's making me want to cry. Okay, Change topic…Change Topic…

"Well, do you know anyone inside Hogwarts—she grinned wolfishly, and I rolled my eyes—that _isn't_ your brother, you little witch"

She seemed to think it over "Hmm…" and a wider grin swept through her face, making me shake my head at her "There's Harry, he's a nice guy" _ding ding ding_, we have a winner. Harry was a perfect candidate. I met him last year and we took off right away; more importantly, he likes *ahem ahem* Ginny…

"Harry's perfect!" I cried. Then, looking at the time from the wall clock in our room, I figured it was time to go get cleaned up "Okay Gin, meet you outside after I take a nice, long shower, okay?"

Ginny nodded and left the room. She had showered earlier, and I was sure she would go straight to the grand hall for some breakfast. For a girl, Ginny had a monstrous appetite, but don't tell her I told you that.

We sat at the Three Broomsticks and ordered ourselves mugs of butterbeer. Ginny was somewhere—I mean, I told her to go somewhere for a while, and Ron was in the place he'd always be expected to go, Honeydukes. Harry looked at me with a confused expression from across the table, sipping his butterbeer.

"So, what's so important that you had to talk to me alone and I couldn't let Ron tag along?" He asked, and though it looked sarcastic, he was actually smiling. I stared at the rim of my butterbeer, wishing _he _wouldn't laugh at me.

"Umm, Harry…" I started, and chickened out. Ugh. I drank a large gulp of butterbeer "I-I—

"What?" he prompted "Oh, and you've got some stuff on your face" He said, pointing to the spot above my mouth. Ahh, that was so embarrassing. I wiped it off with the cloth that had come with the beers, giving him a sheepish look.

"I want you to help me with something" there I said it.

"With what?" he asked.

"I want you to help me get into your school, to Hogwarts" I said, and his eyebrow raised a small inch. Wow, he and Ginny did make a good match. Harry looked like it was taking him all his face muscles not to laugh at me, which was making me quite pissed again. In the end he did laugh, although he did try to make it look like he was having a nasty fit of coughs.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked me awhile later, when he saw that I wasn't laughing along with him, and I nodded.

"Yep, dead serious, Potter" I quipped, but calmed down almost immediately. I still needed his help. Now, his face changed to an expression of confusion.

"And why would you want to go to a _boy's_ school, Hermione?" he asked. Oh, I knew just the answer to that. It was only one word anyway, 'Pansy'.

"Oh, that's because I'd die early in a girls' school" I said, giving my butterbeer another sip. Harry looked at me incredulously, but he didn't say anything. Is it really hard to believe that my life may be at jeopardy at the hands of stuck-up Slytherin girls?

"And who's to say you _wouldn't_ die at an all-boys' school?" He argued, and I snickered.

"It couldn't be worse than Pansy"

"Says you…" he said, shaking his head. I've had just about enough of this; I just wanted to change to an all-boys school, is that so hard!

"Look, let's make a compromise out of this" and I could tell he was listening intently "If you help me, I'll help you with that little thing you might need helping with" I could feel my face smirking. Harry looked at me like he didn't understand what I meant, which is one more reason he and Ginny made a totally perfect match; they were both oblivious to everything at most times.

I could tell, even in the dim light, that my guy friend had blushed. "And just what is this _thing_ that you think I need helping with?" uuu…defensive. It was cute, and it made me snicker again to myself. Harry was twiddling with his fingers.

Ahh, saved by the red head, Ginny entered The Three Broomsticks right on cue, smiling at us as she walked to our table. My bestfriend's face shone in the dim light, highlighting her red hair and her pale blue eyes. "Hi, was there something I missed?" she said, smiling dazzlingly for the boy across the table. Harry could barely smile back; too dazzled to care that he was gaping openly at my bestfriend.

"Yes" I said, smirking to myself at the scene my two friends were making in front of me "I just asked Harry here to help me" Ginny turned to me with a knowing expression, smirking before looking back at Harry.

"Oh?" Ginny said, making me scoot over so she could sit down beside me. Then she drank some of my butterbeer, which should've bothered me but didn't, because I was too busy chuckling at them "Are you going to help her, Harry?" oh I just love Ginny. Harry looked to me. He seemed to have gotten back to reality, though some part of him was still busy looking at Ginny. He shrugged.

"I can help you get ready and stuff," yay! "But I seriously don't know _how_ to get you in" he said, making me sigh.

"Can't you talk to the headmaster? Tell him I'm a transfer student?" I said, wishing with all my might that there was some way this crazy plan of mine could work.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said, scratching the back of his head "Well…I could ask him to give you an interview…" that was all I needed, I squealed *very girlishly, ugh* and stood across the table to give him a big hug. Ginny looked peeved, Harry looked surprised, but I just grinned. Ginny knew better than to let that get to her. She knew who _I _really liked…I mean, she used it on me every single day.

"So you'll help me?" I said, drinking the last of my butterbeer.

"I said I'd try" Harry corrected

I squealed again, making Ginny laugh at me, which made me pout, which made Harry snicker. Then, like Merlin had decided that I was having too much fun, two people entered the three broomsticks. "Oh my Merlin, If it isn't the mudblood and her _friends_" It was Pansy, and a blond haired boy I had never met, though I didn't have to. Ron and Harry had explained enough about him already. Turns out he's a male version of Pansy.

"_That's _the mudblood you were telling me about? Why Potter, you like mudbloods too?" he smirked. Harry glared at the newcomer with a hate I didn't know he had.

"Shut up Malfoy!" he said, standing up to cover us. Ginny held the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him back. I stood up, helping Ginny to pull him back even more. When I could reach his ear, I whispered

"Come on, let's just leave, Harry" I said, giving Malfoy a glare of my own "He's not worth it" yes, he wasn't. He's just another prick. Ginny and I stood up, dragging Harry out of the bar.

"Yes, leave!" Pansy said, turning to smile sickeningly at the boy she was with, who smirked back. Talk about crazy one and crazy two.

"Ugh, that's like a match made in git heaven" Ginny said as we trudged back to Hagwarts, and I nodded in total agreement with her. It was a good thing they weren't in one school. That would've been—unspeakable. Harry had gone to meet up with Ron, promising to inform me when he gets the permission from Professor Dumbledore. No matter, I could wait another week. Other than that—I'd rather not think about it. "Good thing Harry agreed quite fast, right?" that called for another grin on my face.

"I had good incentive" I said, but it took her awhile to figure it out. What'd I tell you? Oblivious…she blushed when she understood, which was ten seconds later.

"You used _me?_" she said, and I shrugged. She may look offended, but come on; I know she's totally jumping for joy right now. She _is_ my bestfriend.

"Yep, wasn't that hard when I added you to the mix, Gin" I said, and she smiled in spite of herself "I told him I'd help him get to you" I smiled knowingly, and Ginny shrugged, but her smile continued to shine on her face.

She puffed "It's not like he needs _your_ help to get to me" she snickered when I did.

"It's not you I'm worried about" I explained "He's the one that needs some pushing"

"True" and we laughed some more, until she sighed "I'm going to miss this when you leave" oh crud. Way to open the water wells when we were having so much fun. I felt a tear prick in my eye, but I wouldn't allow it to get out, which is why I looked up at the sky, so my tear would go back in.

"Ahh, don't worry Gin, I'm not even sure Harry could help me out yet" I patted her hair, and she smiled. Ginny wasn't one for water wells too. She sighed, but nodded.

"But even if Harry didn't help you, you'd find a way to get in, right?" she asked me sheepishly. Crud, crud, crud. I nodded a small nod, and looked apologetically at her. Crud. She shrugged, making me feel crappier than I've felt in weeks.

"Oh Gin—

"Let's not think about it, Mione" She waved it away, and grinned a big, goofy grin. I put an arm around her and gave her my own big, goofy grin.

"Yep, let's not" I said back, and she started giggling, which made me look at her to see if my bestfriend had to be towed away to the mad house. "Gin?"

She shook her head "Harry gaped at me" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes he did"

"And when you get to Hogwarts you better make sure we get to go on a date" she said—well, more like ordered "Or else…"

I smiled and nodded my head "One date coming right up"

See, this is why I loved Ginny, there never was too much drama between us and we're friends no matter what. I wished she could come with me, but I'd made her life crappy enough as it was. Besides, I think it was time I started looking out for myself, and Ginny would just have to understand.

"Do you think dinner's going to have that pudding I totally loved last week?" I laughed at my friend's very man-ish appetite.

"Who knows, Gin?" I answered, seeing that the tower of Hagwarts had come to view "Who knows"

As we walked back, a peaceful silence went over us—and believe me, that _rarely_ happens as we are both jabber mouths—and we just enjoyed what may be one of the last times we'd ever walk like this together in a long time. Then I had to break the silence with my stupidity.

"Umm, Gin…what's going to be my alibi for Professor McGonagall?" crud. Yes, the others wouldn't care that I was gone, but not the headmaster. I looked to Ginny, but she had the same blank expression.

"I have _no_ idea" she said truthfully, and I sighed.

**Preview:**

"_What'd you wake me for?" and looking at the nearest source of time "at this obscene time?"_

"_Someone just tried to kill me" I muttered quietly, for fear of being heard._

_More Girl at HOGWARTS in the next chapter, but you already know that.. keep 'em reviews coming because they keep me movin'. just me showin' some love. ~Asha Rose_


End file.
